ja2v113hamfandomcom-20200214-history
Mobile Militia Training
HAM has separated militia training into two distinct actions: Town Militia training, and Mobile Militia training. It is now possible to perform one without the other, streamlining the entire process and allowing better control for the player. History In JA2, it is possible to train militia in some cities in order to defend them. They cost $750 per "training session", which produces 10 Town Militia per session. Each city sector can contain no more than 20 of these militia. Once the city was full of "rookie" militia (Green in color), further training simply upgraded them. Once the city was "Maxed out", I.E. full of veteran militia, further training became impossible. These "Town Militia" will remain stationary, and can only be moved to other sectors of the same town. Mobile Militia were introduced by Kaiden in JA2 1.13. They are meant as an auxiliary force which can both provide better city defense (most of the time) and be lead on assaults on enemy territory. Mobile Militia training was originally accomplished by first "maxing out" the militia inside a city. Once that occured, further training was almost twice as expensive, and produced Mobile Militia instead of Town Militia. What's the problem? The most major problem with the original JA2 method is that it makes no real distinction between a character who is training Town Militia and a character who is training Mobile Militia. The only real difference is the amount of money you pay when a training session starts, which is based only on whether or not the town is already full of militia. Since the program does not track who is training what, it is easily possible for your money to go to waste. :Example :Raider is training militia in Drassen. He has just finished upgrading all militia in the city to "Elite" status. His next session costs $2250, and is supposed to create a new Mobile Militia group of 5 elites. :During training, an enemy force comes up and attacks the city. 1 militia dies in the battle. :Since the program doesn't know that Raider is supposed to be training Mobiles, when the session is finished he will simply train one Elite to fill the new gap in the city's defense force. This is a huge waste of money, and you have to pay another $2250 to start another session, and pray that the enemy doesn't attack you again. Another problem stems from the fact that you must "max out" the city's defenses before training any mobiles. This is strategically awkward, especially if you need mobiles to assist you in taking some nearby sector as soon as possible. Maxing out a city can take a lot of time and a lot of money, and is a pretty arbitrary limitation. HAM 3.6 - Separating Town/Mobile Training To counter the above problems, HAM 3.6 splits up militia training into two completely separate actions. In your "assignments" menu you can select regular training or mobile training as you see fit. These two assignments are completely separate. If you have two trainers in the same sector, with one training Town Militia and the other training Mobile Militia, the two do not assist each other. Instead, they are working towards completely separate goals, and you must also pay separately for each of them. In fact, you'll notice that if one of the two has very high leadership, while the other has very low leadership, then one task can be completed repeatedly before the other task is completed once. This is even visible if you right-click the sector where militia training is taking place. You can see that there are now two "Training Progress" values shown, one for Town Militia and the other for Mobile Militia, and they increase separately from one another. Because the program now KNOWS what kind of militia you are trying to train, it is impossible to waste money as in the example above. If the Mobile Trainer completes his task while the city has free slots for militia, he will generate an entire squad of Mobiles instead of filling the gap. An additional benefit is that you no longer need to "max out" the city where you are training. You are still required to fill the city with at least "Green"-level militia before starting mobile training, but this can usually be done very quickly. This limitation is present to prevent issues with mobiles moving back into the city to fill gaps. Another great benefit is that the program can now test whether or not the sectors around the city have any free space for new Mobiles. If the city is completely surrounded by mobiles, then Mobile Training is denied. This prevents you wasting money on training Mobiles when there is no place to put them. Mobile Training and other HAM features This new assignment works together with other HAM 3 features which already alter Town and Mobile training requirements and results separately. *Mobile/Town training can have separate minimum leadership requirements. You generally need better Leadership scores to train Mobiles. *Mobile/Town training can be set to produce results based on your leadership score. For instance, you can set it so that Town Training always produces 10 militia, while Mobile Training produces a unit of variable size depending on the trainer's leadership. *Mobile militia quality can also be affected by leadership, producing higher quality troops when the trainer has higher leadership. In addition, now that militia training is only made possible in sectors that contain specific types of facilities, you can set how many Town/Mobile trainers are allows to work simultaneously in the sector. The two are completely separate, so we can decide for instance that a facility allows ONLY town or ONLY mobile training in the sector, or different amounts of trainers for each job. INI Settings This feature does not have any INI settings, due to the complexity of the code required to make it work. It is now impossible to revert to the old training method, although there is virtually no reason to do so. The old system was prone to various problems, and offers no advantage over the new system. See Also Mobile Militia Category:HAM Militia